Chapter 3: we won capture the flag game
Hi I did something wrong again the title is suppose to be: Something bad happened. People introduce themselves and I struggled to remember: Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena, Leo Valdez: Son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean: Daugter of Aphrodite, Travis & Connor Stoll: Son of Hermes, Clarisse La Rue: Daughter of Ares, Will Solace: Son of Apollo and many more. Then the Stroll brothers lead me to their cabin and finally I said,"What is capture the flag?" The boy who must be Travis said,"It's a game where you fight to the death." grinning. I raised an eyebrow and said,"That's it?" "Nah!" they both laugh. "Ok," I smiled too, I'm happy to see them smiling and cheerful, but then a sudden thought came to me: I don't know my parents, I don't know how old I am and I don't know who's my name, and my smile faded exchanging into sadness, we kept walking until we reached the cabin. Connor ran inside the cabin and gestured me to come in, i went inside and the demigods are ready for battle: armour, weapons, shield. Connor said,"Well! Welcome to our cabin!" he saw te expression on my face and said,"Oh don't worry, you'll be claimed on the campfire tonight! The gods have made their promise anyway." " Promise on what?" i said. "Claim... The gods and goddesses promised to claim their children when their 13, but looks like you haven't been claimed yet?" I shook my head,"No." "Ok." he turned to his cabin mates,"Let's play capture the flag!" Everyone inside the cabin cheered and ran outside to get ready, leaving me and the Stroll brothers behind. "Your gears are there" Travis pointed to the desk at the corner of the room, then he winked at me,"See you at the campfire!" and stormed out of the room followed by his brother. "My life just gets better and better." I muttered, and put on my gears and headed outside. I don't know how to play until Chiron explained the rules, it was simple: get the other teams flag and head back to the base, and that's it game over. On our side we have: Hephaestus, Iris, Hades, Hermes and Apollo cabin and on the other side is Athena, Poseidon, Hecate and Aphrodite cabin. "Ok! Form up!" Nico yelled,"Hephaestus cabin go set some traps in the woods and throw some vial of Greek fire!" "On it!" and Leo Valdez stormed of followed by his cabinmates. "Iris cabin! Defend the flag!" "Ok!" Butch said. "Apollo cabin! Go hide inside some trees and rain them down with arrows." Will Solace grinned,"You bet!" and ran off. "Hermes cabin with... what's your name again?" I shrugged,"I told you, I don't know anything." "Ok." he turned to my cabin,"Hermes cabin! Take the offensive position!" "Ok!" Travis turned around to face his cabinmates,"Lets go!" and we raced of. The conch horn blew and the game has begun We stopped in the middle of the woods and Travis said,"Mika and Ashley." "Yeah?" they both said at the same time. "Mika, go around the left." he pointed towards his left,"and Ashley go around the right, sneak up on the enemy line and ambush them that makes it easier for... umm... the new guy to get the flag..." "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said. Everone's eyes are one me, Connor raised an eyebrow,"Yeah?" "What do you mean I get the flag?" He grinned,"Because you are going to get the flag, but right now we have to go to our positions." I tried to protest but Connor made it clear that the discusion is closed,"Fine." I sighted. "Alrighty then! The rest of us will be distracting and you will be getting the flag." "I don't need to be told twice." I grumbled. "Ok, lets-" he was cut short while an explosion happened, we heard shouts and footsteps coming towards us we were silent and finally Travis yelled,"SCATTER!" I ran as fast as I could until I met face to face with a Athena guy, he was dressed in blue jeans, full battle gearand his face was deadly serious, he swung his sword and I paried it away and something hit me ύπνος ''(sleep) and instantly the guy rolled his eyes up and snored on the ground,"Great," I grumbled,"another gift." I looked up and said,"Thanks dad... or mom... whoever." I continued running until I found the flag, I grinned,"This is to easy." I said it to soon until a son of Poseidon came and blocked my path, he smiled wickedly,"Where do you think your going?" then a daughter of Athena came out of nowhere and the daughter of Aphrodite on the left, I'm surrounded, I've got nowhere else to go, I'm trapped. ''Unless for one thing... ''a part of me said and a thought came to me, ''κύμα (wave) I closed my eyes, and I dropped my sword and raised both my hands in surrender and tried not to smile. Percy moved foward to take my sword away, as he came close, I grabbed him by the wrist and judo-flip him still closing my eyes and quickly grabbed my sword just in time to deflect Annabeth's knife, then a Hecate guy came out of the woods and tried to stab me on the back, but I rolled aside and made a good cut on his right leg and he wailed in pain, I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pushed him towards Percy who was just beginning to get up, I thrust my hands, an intense tugging sensation filled my gut and the water obeyed my will, waves from the creek surged foward, a giant wave erupted from the creek and crashed down on Piper, Annabeth, Percy and the Hecate guy. Since Percy was the son of Poseidon, he managed to make a barrier made out of water in front of him. After the waves have calmed down and the water is flowing back to the creek, Percy stared at me in awe,"How did you do that?" I shrugged,"It's like a thought... I can make people sleep, I can make earthquakes, I can cause hurricanes..." I choked up. "You ok?" Percy asked. I shivered,"Yeah." I lied. "Ok." Looking unsure. Just then, Connor came out of the woods trying to get the flag, he looked at our direction and I fought the urge to smile and tried to put on a sad face. "You know... I once lived in a village..." My smile melted inside me,"That time I was doing some farming and stuff... Good times... and after that I was bullied and making fun of... I was..." I cracked up, and suddenly I flashed back to my past. Then everything happened at once, I saw a village burning up in flames, and me in the middle of the mess. I was holding a glowing orb... No... Not a glowing orb... Fire, then voices whispered You will our king... Thousands of voices said all at once, I screamed, then I flashed back to the present. I don't know how much time went by, I woke up and found myself inside the Hermes cabin, and a cool cloth propped over my head. Connor was right beside me, he was talking to his brother Travis,"-he was lit in flames! I saw it with my own eyes!" Travis rolled his eyes,"Connor! Even though you say that they still won't-" "It's not his fault" I interrupted. They both jumped,"Dude!" Travis said,"Don't be like that, you scared the peeps out if me!" "The fire isn't his fault... It's mine..."I said guiltily. "So you're an Hephaestus kid?" I shook my head,"No, I can do something else, I can make earthquakes, make people sleep, make anything out of water, but this... This is horrible... Fire is horrible..." "Hey!" Connor snapped,"Leo is a fire user! He is very good at handling it! You can learn from him!" I nodded,"Maybe I should try..." Chapter 4: something mysterious happened... Category:RachelElizabethDare5 Category:Chapter Page